Would You Rather
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Slash. Alex Riley/The Miz. " An innocent game of 'Would You Rather' sparks an interesting turn in Mike and Alex's friendship."


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything/Everyone else either owns themselves or is owned by someone. **

**Warning: Other than the fact that this is slash, the first two would you rather's are kinda...well, gross.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mike sighed as he paced around his hotel room, rubbing his hands together for warmth. It was freezing and as luck would have it he - along with every other superstar in the building - seemed to be snowed in. They were trapped with no way out, causing a huge mess for Vince, Stephanie and Hunter to figure out and a whole lot of rescheduling to do.

Mike didn't really care about those business matters at the moment though because he was going out of his mind with boredom. He had already checked his emails, checked twitter, checked his phone, checked his emails again and played way too many games of solitaire.

He was just about to check his emails one more time when there was a knock at his door. He walked over to the door and checked the peephole. He smiled, on the other side of the door with his hands in his pockets was Alex Riley. Mike swung the door open and practically dragged his best friend into the hotel room. "Thank God! I'm fucking dying in here."

Alex chuckled, "Let me guess...you ran out of things to do." Mike nodded. "Me too." That wasn't completely true. Alex just was bored with being alone. He needed to just _be_ around someone, at the very least. Sure, he could have probably found something to do, but honestly he just wanted to hang out with his best friend.

"I'm going insane being stuck inside this hotel. I hate being in one place for too long." He sat down on the bed. Alex pulled a chair from behind the desk and sat as well. "There is literally nothing to do here."

"There's got to be something." Alex said.

Mike shook his head stubbornly, "There's nothing." Mike crossed his arms and began to pout a little. Alex couldn't help but notice how cute he looked before he shook the thoughts out of his head and shoved them to the back into the corners of his mind where they belonged.

Alex swiveled around in his chair as he thought of things to do. "We could watch a movie." Alex suggested.

Mike shook his head again, "There's no good ones to order. I already looked."

"Video games?" Alex almost asked.

Mike snorted, "The only person who brings his X-Box on the road is Orton and if you even think about asking him, he'll bite your head off." Alex already knew this but he figured he should just throw it out there as an option.

"True..." Alex thought some more as he swiveled around in his chair before an idea popped into his head. He almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous of an idea it was.

"What?" Mike asked smiling at Alex. Just the expression Alex was making had peaked Mike's interest. "What is it? Tell me."

"Would You Rather."

Mike rose an eyebrow. He certainly wasn't expecting that. "What are we, twelve?" Mike quipped.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas, oh Awesome One." Alex leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Mike rolled his eyes at that, even thought he knew Alex was right. He usually was, even if Mike pretended otherwise. "Fine."

Alex shot up, almost falling out his chair, "What?" He didn't think Mike would give into his idea so quickly, especially since it was such a childish game. Maybe he heard him wrong.

"I said sure. Let's play. You go first." Mike wasted no time getting started. Even though it was a completely juvenile game, it sparked his interest.

Alex thought for a moment before asking, "Would you rather eat a stick of butter or snort a table spoon of salt?"

"Ew, dude..." Mike made a face of disgust. He made a 'gag' motion and Alex rolled his eyes.

Alex held his hands up defensively, "Hey, you wanted to play."

"You suggested the game!"

"Just answer the question!"

"Salt!" Mike finally blurted out. He was a little grossed out by the question, but he didn't want to be out done, so he asked more disgusting question. "Would you rather lick a toilet seat or lick the bottom of a bathtub?"

Now it was Alex's turn to make a face, but he knew he asked for it with that first question. "Lick the bathtub..."

They went back and forth, trying to one up each other, laughing and making faces as they did so. After a while they stopped asking questions to gross each other out but rather just to know more about one another.

"Would you rather have super strength or super speed?" Mike asked.

"Super Strength." Alex answered. He asked, "Would you rather be able to fly or be invisible."

"Invisible."

Alex raised an eyebrow at him. The oh so cocky, arrogant, Awesome One would rather be invisible? "Why?"

Mike shrugged a little and said quietly, "Sometimes when you have your life under a microscope, you can't do the things you really want to do." Alex wondered what that meant. He was going to say something when Mike then asked, "Would you rather have to date Eliese again, or be single for the rest of your life?"

"I'd rather be single." He said honestly. At one point in time, he did love Eliese - or at least _thought_ he loved her - but if he dated her again, he'd just be lying to himself.

"Would you rather date Maryse again or...Or kiss me?" Alex asked before he could even comprehend what he was saying. As soon as the words left his mouth he jumped out of the chair and made for the door.

"I need to leave." He swung the door open and exited the hotel room. He needed to get out of that room. He needed to get out of the hotel, but that wasn't an option. He was about to walk back to his hotel room when he felt himself being turned around.

There was Mike standing face to face with him and pulling him back towards his hotel room. "You should have let me answer." he murmured leaning against the door, pulling Alex against him. Alex was just in a state of shock and didn't know what to do. Mike wove his hands through Alex's hair. "I'd rather kiss you." He whispered. He captured Alex's lips in a sweet, loving kiss and Alex felt like he was on top of the world. Mike pulled out and whispered into Alex's ear, "I'd rather do a lot more with you, but you've locked us out of my room."

Alex blushed as he dragged Mike towards his room, thanking what ever God there was that the game of 'Would You Rather' had ever been invented.

* * *

**A/N: I've been working on this for a little while but when I first wrote it it was a going to be a game of Truth or Dare, but that was just too awkward to write - not because they were doing anything awkward, but It's just weird to write out a dare and have someone do it, idk how to explain.**

**I'm still not completely happy with it - for some reason the second to last paragraph bugs me - but it's live-with-able.**

**I'm going to stop rambling now.**

**- Celine :) **

**P.S - Review rock! **


End file.
